You Missed A Spot
by CassieRaven
Summary: When Hannibal, a newly residential doctor of the Baltimore Hospital visits his parents home of the Lecter Manor, he's in for a surprise when he encounters his Mother's hired help of the cleaning service male maid, Will (Graham) Smith and can't help but feel quite smitten with the interesting younger man.


**Title: **You Missed A Spot

**Author:** CassieRaven (Formerly known as GothicAnn87 and CassandraMalfoy)

**Rated: **M (Mature or R-rated)

**Fandom:** Hannibal (Television Series), (Crossover/Hannibal Extended Universe with the films Charlie Countryman and Our Idiot Brother.)  
**  
Relationship:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, with some side pairings of Beverly/Darko, Alana/Margot, and Jimmy/Brian

**Characters: **Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, along with Alana Bloom, Margot Verger, Beverly Katz, Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller, Christian Smith, Nigel, Darko, Adam Raki, Other Characters, The Lecter Family, The Verger Family, The (Graham)/Smith Family, The Bloom Family, Original Characters, and others having cameos from the Hannibal Extended Universe Fandoms (HEU).

**Warnings/Tags: **Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Different first time meeting, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal's family lives, Mischa Lecter lives, Hannibal isn't the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal isn't a Cannibalistic Serial Killer, Hannibal isn't a Cannibal, Will didn't grow up with his Father, Will didn't ever become a cop or profiler for FBI, Hannibal is Hannibal, Will is Will, Hannibal's all in love obsessed gone for Will, Will is still his grumpy self, Will Graham is every man's beloved manly tease, Flirting Will and Hannibal, Will Graham loves his dogs, Buster and Winston are the best dogs ever, Will has a good Mother, Hannibal and Alana are best friends in this, Hannibal Extended Universe Character Cameos, Spacedogs, Darko and Nigel are in this one, So is Adam Raki!

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in its chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by its author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

**Summary: **When Hannibal, a newly residential doctor of the Baltimore Hospital visits his parents home of the Lecter Manor, he's in for a surprise when he encounters his Mother's hired help of the cleaning service male maid, Will (Graham) Smith and can't help but feel quite smitten with the interesting younger man.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello my dearest readers, reviewers, and to are all of those who follow my fanfiction author page here on this fan fiction site. After having recovered after one hell of a three-week agonizing and stubborn chest-cold infection, I'm happy to report that I am feeling so much better now that I am not sick anymore!

For anyone who's been waiting for me to update new chapters to my other Hannibal stories like 'Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter' or 'Doctor Lecter and the Low-Hip Rising Shorts Dog Walker', I apologize but those stories work in progress chapters are currently still being worked on. (Said stories will be updated ASAP sometime by next week, so please keep a lookout for them on your fan fiction website subscription or bookmark alerts via email.)

So, I have no explanation or real reason for what started this story. A long time ago, my band fanfiction best friend "Becca" and I had written this band fanfiction story where the plot was similar to the plot of this one. We wrote it and that specific band fandom pairing ship of two musicians, such a very long time ago in the mid-2000s. (However, the story was only like very few, like short length written of barely a few pages, we never really went another with it, and Becca due to her busy personal "real life" with things and commitments pretty much had to stop/technically semi-retire from fan fiction band writing. Plus, she left all copies of all our digital notes and word documents on all our co-written stories we wrote back in the old school Live Journal and Adult Fan Fiction site days.)

So, I decided why not recreate or rebirth that old fan fiction plot we had from those old fan fiction story plot notes and word documents, to rewrite and re-plot it all into transforming it into a story plotline for Hannibal.  
Thus, this is the outcome of all of that revising, rewriting, rereading, rehashing notes, this first chapter/part of this brand new story.

I would, as always would like to thank my fellow Fannibal, Fan Fiction Artist and Writer/Author Pensee for taking the time out of her free time to have Beta-Read this first chapter for me. Thank you once again, my Fannibal friend. I appreciate it.

I hope everybody is scrolling down, reading this, will enjoy reading this new story.

* * *

**Title:** You Missed A Spot  
**Chapter One: **Aftermath of Working The Daily Grind.

* * *

"You know, I think someone should teach Mason about expiration dates," Filip known as 'Darko' to his friends commented, his unlit Marlboro cigarette dangling from his lips.

Mrs. Verger smiled, shaking her head as she led the way back into the house through the backdoor of the kitchen. She was carrying her weekly load of groceries, and Darko was helping. "Yes, well Filip, I've tried for twenty-three years, but you're welcome to try," she told him, grinning as they set the stack of groceries down on the tiled island counter in the middle of the massive gathering bar area/kitchen.

Darko laughed, stepping back. "Truthfully Mrs. Verger, I don't think it's worth the effort...especially when he's never tried to clean anything in a day of his life I bet. No offense to how you and your husband raised him, Ma'am."

Roberta Verger smiled up at him as she dug through the brown paper bags, nodding her head. "No offense taken. Something that we both agree on," she commented, which really, wasn't a surprise.

Like with all of the staff of the mansion, Roberta and Darko got along on pretty damn well, that was the main reason Roberta had hired him to clean her family's home twice a week...especially in the rooms that Mason utterly left in messy chaos. He cleaned on Monday's and Friday's. Mondays were always the worst because Mason usually threw a spur of the moment spontaneous party on Friday nights, which almost always bled into Saturdays, which in turn would become Sundays. Sometimes, just sometimes, Darko would come into work on Monday and there would be still a couple of pot-smoked, cocaine out, or drunk rich kids from Mason's circles of college or social circle friends from his boarding school days passed out. Sometimes, those 'friends' of the oldest Verger heir hanging around drunk or high, wondering why some European looking guy wearing a pink bow tie with messy frizzy blonde-brunet hair was poking the hell out of them with a broom. Darko didn't pay for party guest cleanup, but he usually did it anyway.

Mostly he did it to make the unwanted stress easily on Roberta because it wasn't her or her late husband Mr. Verger's fault that Mason was a completely useless, selfish spoiled brat of a trust-fund college dropout, and piece of shit for a son.

_'At least there's still hope for their family line with Margot, who's a completely decent and kind human being unlike her brother who's a fucking cocksucker'_, Darko thought silently to himself as he helped with taking some fruits out of a paper bag that the main housekeeper of the kitchen (the only besides Cordell, left on staff who hadn't been driven to immediately quit thanks to Mason's hellraising and emotional abuse) had helped them carry in.

"How long are you sticking around for Filip?" She asked, as she watched the housekeeper Estelle opening the fridge door and putting some deli cut lunch meats and sliced fresh cheeses away, even though they'd end up untouched and Darko or Estelle would end up taking them home on Friday.

"Not long," Darko answered, grinning. Even Darko was 'just the maid', he sometimes stuck around after having been just on the clock and helped Roberta or Estelle with the small stuff. Stuff that he wasn't paid to do, like being extra hands to assist the lady of the house with searching for things.

Or helping Estelle in doing the laundry, or cooking dinner, and then staying to help them eat said leftovers or extra's of dinner if Mason refused to join his mother and younger sister in the dining room. Mason didn't seem to mind or care much less.

In the beginning, it had always been surprising to Darko who honestly and genuinely kind Roberta and Margot were to him when he was just the 'hired help' from an out-sourced business.

It was something he only saw with some of his friends' families, but never within his own family, not since when his mother had passed away from breast cancer back when he had been in junior high school, and his father became a terror.

"Will's picking me up," he answered.

Roberta grinned. She had met Will or William a few times and liked him after that first initial meeting. He was nice and ran the most honest maid-cleaning service on their side of the East Coast in her personal opinion. She was always grateful that Margot's girlfriend Alana Bloom's Mother had given her and Estelle Will's family's company information card a year ago. The Smith Family had a great cleaning business reputation with the Neighborhood High-Class Elite in their circles.

"You know he's always welcome to stay too and join us for dinner," she told him with a kind tone of voice.

Darko smiled. "Next time," he promised. "We have plans tonight, dinner at a friend's place and Will's brother will be joining us since he's visiting in from New York."

Roberta nodded at that and continued looking over as Estelle sorted through the food in the fridge. "Wait, Estelle, Don't throw that out. It looks perfectly fine still...I can't believe Mason didn't even finish that when Margot had gone through all that trouble to get him that when he kept nitpicking and throwing such a fit about demanding she gets him that from that bakery the other day. Filip, Do you want to take this? We would hate for it to go to waste," She asked, pulling out a chocolate and raspberry cheesecake in a box, only one piece of a slice was missing, the piece that Mason had eaten the Friday before.

Darko shrugged. "Sure. Will and I wouldn't mind," he answered, it had been the same dessert that Margot had told him in passing that she had to go all the way to get from the bakery on Bernard Street downtown that specialized in rich and savory-sweet expensive cheesecakes. The chocolate on the white cheesecake looked to be of rich European chocolate bars melted down probably, the raspberry cream filling and white whipped cream frosting piped on the top looked delicious.

"Hello Mother-Dearest, Estelle," Mason said, entering into the kitchen through the main entrance, stepping in, tossing his gym bag down on the floor. He was all sweaty and looked a bit flushed, having most likely spent all day in the family's home gym and workout room.

"Did you remember to get me the best vitamin water, Estelle?" He asked, nodding at Darko.

Roberta rolled her eyes slightly, holding in a sigh, before pulling out a bottle of the said pack of waters. "Of course she did. See? Here they are," she said, watching as Mason dug through the grocery bags and pulled out a pack of soy organic chips. They were for Margot since they were her favorite, but Mason often ate any snacks that his sister coveted in the kitchen's fridge or pantries just to spite her.

"For goodness sake, Mason," she said, turning in disgust as Estelle removed a container of moldy food out of the fridge from the way back of a shelf. "Do you eat anything that I have Estelle put into this fridge?" She asked him.

Mason had an amused smirk. "I do when it's the kitchen help cooking and preparing it if I care for it," he told her. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then nap. Working out on the treadmill gave me a workout," he said, shoving a few chips into his mouth like a pig. "See you around later Maid Boy," Mason teased, smirking his shit-eating grin towards Darko.

Darko scowled. "It's Executive Cleaning Assistant, E.C.A," Darko called, frowning at the sound of Mason's mocking laughter. Darko rolled his eyes just as the sound of a loud car horn rang out, and Cordell the butler came in from the backside door of the kitchen looking irritated by the sound of the unknown car honking loudly.

"Excuse me Madam, but...Mr. Gheata's ahem 'Friend' is here, again. I had him pull around the side area grounds where you usually have employees or the catering services park on the staff side of the kitchen," Cordell murmured, looking annoyed as always.

"Yeah, that would be my ride, That's Will," Darko said, taking a lookout of the side kitchen door.

"That's wonderful. Will is always so punctual being on time always," Roberta smiled. "Here," she said, grabbing her purse and pulling out her checkbook. She quickly filled one out with an expensive-looking pen, tore it before handing it over to Darko. "Here's this week's payment, We'll see you on Monday."

Darko took it and glanced down out of habit, four hundred and fifty dollars, for two days of work. Not bad, especially since the business 'Smith Family Cleaning' was co-owned by his best friend William and his Mother, Ruby Smith (formerly Graham), and he would get eighty percent of the money for him and his Mother.

"Thank you, Roberta," he grinned, letting Roberta hug him gently and kiss him on the cheek as the woman always like as if he was like one of her children. Roberta like Will's Mother was were both practically the only real parental-like and mother-figures to both him and Will. "I'll see you on Monday at the same time as always," he promised before grabbing his bag and the cake box that Estelle kindly gave him and nodded.

He waved once more and exchanged one final good-bye, before walking out into the back driveway area. Darko smirked and waved to Will, who was sitting in their colorful pink-flamingo toned old rust bucket junker of a van. It used to be a catering van that had seen better days. It had 'Smith Family Cleaning Service' written in spray paint on the side, and looked completely bright and godly ugly, but it worked. The pink horror show of a promoting service van did the job attracting potential customers and clients anytime it was seen on the roads driving. Darko personally was happy it didn't ever break down anywhere Will would drive it.

"How was today?" Will asked as Darko got in, placing his bag filled with his cleaning equipment in the back of the van and keeping the white cake box upfront.

Darko shrugged, rolling down his door side's window before lighting his unlit cigarette up after fishing it from behind his right ear and grinned at his best friend.

"Not bad, the four hundred and fifty dollars made it all worthwhile with how much of a fucking cunt that Mason was being today. How Margot or her Mother hasn't fucking murdered or fed that asshole to their family's pigs in their family pork business is beyond me," he sighed, showing Will the check.

It was made out to both Ruby Smith and William Smith as usual.

"Well, I wouldn't blame either of them if they or their housekeeper or their butler finally take a shotgun or hunting gun to Mason. That, or Margot's Mother finally commits that lunatic, he's fucking creepy. You should hear Mrs. Komeda and her maids talk about him, I was cleaning her house today when she was asking if me or one of my 'employees' ever do jobs at the Verger Estate," Will shared, as he turned on the ignition, and made a turn to leave the grounds of the mansion, "She said the only reason the high society tolerates having to invite him to her fancy-balls or elite dinner parties is because he's the only one inheriting everything concerning what his and Margot's Father stated in his last reading of the legal will. Mrs. Verger can't do anything about it, or she and Margot lose everything right down to their name if either even considers trying to consider putting Mason's selfish and druggie-homicidal creepy ass in any state mental hospital or psych-ward."

"Fuck, that's beyond fucked up. What a great 'man' and 'Father' Johnathan Verger was...no wonder Roberta and Margot weren't too broken up or 'saddened' the day that brain tumor took him in the hospital stay at home. It's such bullshit that 'Son's first heirs' inline crap stops Margot from inheriting unless she provides a legit bloodline heir of her kid...pity she's a lesbian or she could take over inheriting everything from under Mason's ass and nose," Darko nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Shame indeed, Let's hope he dies sooner or later from too many drinks or snorts of the white powder for both Margot and her Mother's sake, besides everyone else in this world he loves tormenting," Will muttered, in agreement.

"Plus, at least there is a positive thing for us to find good," Darko said, holding up the cake as Will continued to drive down the rich and expensive looking neighboring fancy high-class houses in the private properties surrounding them on the asphalt road, "Cheese Cake!"

Will grinned looking thrilled. "Score. Free dessert on the road trip. We're so not sharing any of this with Christian. Screw him, Chris already ate the last of my double chocolate mint chip ice cream in the damn freezer. The asshole texts me a selfie of himself eating it cocky when I was on a break from cleaning Mrs. Lopez's place."

"Exactly, fuck him! This much-deserved cake is our man. Is Christian staying with us and your Mother for the time he's visiting for Thanksgiving holiday break?" Darko asked, pulling a slice out of the pre-sliced cheesecake out of the box to pass to Will.

"Yeah, Mom said his bedroom's all ready for him again. Christian said finishing his masters for art is going fine. Sold a couple of his nude portrait paintings in oils at a student exhibition show that SVA held. He told Mom that it's enough to cover some of the tuition that scholarships he got before wouldn't cover." Will answered, accepting the slice of cheesecake before taking a bite out of it with one hand, as he drove.

"He'll go places with his art, making it out there for himself with a name eventually. Do you ever regret not going through with what your old man wanted you to do of that shit becoming a cop in NOLA before you came back to Virginia when that police academy school didn't work out?" Darko asked, casually, making simple conversation.

"Nope. It wasn't for me...I was content with getting my basics of my associate's at community college out here just fine. Besides, could you honestly with my issues with people and people fucking staring too long at me survive something like becoming a cop, or hell, working for something bigger like the FBI, or becoming a professor had I let law intro classes interest me when I was looking into various classes to kill time between my sociology classes when behavioral science interested me as a side major?" Will snorted in a laugh, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Doesn't sound like you regret it, you got a fucking degree in what you wanted to satisfy yourself and make your Mother happy. I was fine getting some education after that shitty high school diploma in trade school for a while before bussing tables at places until I helped you out working more hours for your Mother full time." Darko commented, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, I don't have any regrets helping out Mom when her arthritis started getting bad with her shakes and becoming co-owner of the business. Besides, I got you with me here, plus Buster and Winston. I get to make my hours working work, socialize at my own choice to deal with people, and spend more time with the dogs, and do fishing when I can." Will agreed, nodding.

It seemed that even if he helped his Mother and his best friend in running his family's business, being a technical 'cleaning maid' that Will former Graham-Smith was content with his life.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Filip** = Gender Masculine, Usage: Swedish, Norweigan, Danish, Dutch, Czech, Slovak, Bulgarian, Polish, Croatian, Serbian, Slovene, Macedonian, Hungarian, Romanian, Finnish.  
Is the Romanian form of Philip or Phillip in various languages.

**Gheata** = Last Name originates from the Romanian word 'gros' which means 'thick', 'stout', 'coarse' or 'bulky'.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

The first chapter or part that is finished. Feel free to leave your feedback, any thoughts or questions you may have in comments or reviews in the commenting section down below. If you liked or loved reading this story, feel free to leave it a like or kudos in the heart/like button, or bookmark or subscribe to this story if you would like to know when the next chapter update will be posted.

If you didn't like or care for this story I have written, have any strong negative, bad, or 'rude' feedback, then you're negative 'constructive criticism' is not needed, appreciated, or honestly welcome here. Just click on that back button to leave this story and go find something else you would prefer reading than. It is honestly simple as that to do; any rude or negative reviews or comments left will be either not read, ignored, removed/deleted, or given to Dr. Hannibal Lecter himself to decide what to do with you based on your 'rudeness'.

Until the next chapter update, see you soon readers.


End file.
